<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Take Care of You (NoyaHina) (Paused) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741278">I'll Take Care of You (NoyaHina) (Paused)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beta Read, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Gay Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou Gets Sick, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Nishinoya Yuu Takes Care of Him, Rare Pair, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Sickfic, Wholesome, absent father</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day during practice it started to snow. Hinata only had a light jacket that day. When he went to leave Nishinoya saw him without a proper coat on and asked him about it. Nishinoya decided to lend him one of his jackets so he stays warmer on his walk home and to walk home with him since they live in the same direction. The next day at practice Nishinoya notices that Hinata is acting strange. Hinata tells him he's just warm and feeling kinda dizzy. Nishinoya feels his face and he has a fever. Nishinoya takes it upon himself to take care of him until he feels better because Hinata's mom had left for a business trip that morning leaving Natsu with their grandmother.</p><p>Like my other fic, I swear it's better than it sounds I'm just bad at summaries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It's Snowing!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Credit to @Decoy10 for the idea for the beginning. Somethings to know before reading this. In this AU Natsu is 6, Nishinoya and Hinata live close to each other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hinata POV</strong>
</p><p>We were in the middle of practice when it started to snow. Nishinoya was the one to notice, "Guys! It's snowing!" He had shouted childish and excitedly. 

 'He is so dumb... in a cute way.' I thought to myself, smiling. Everyone ran to the window to see it. Yes, we are children mentally. After the hype about the snow died down we went back to practice.</p><p>"Hey, Kageyama! Throw me some more sets." I shouted to him.

 "Yeah sure." He yelled back. He threw a volleyball up and I ran up, spiking it to the ground in a flash. 

"Whoa! Hinata, that was so fast!" Noya-senpai yelled as he raced at me and jumped on my back, doing a handstand. I felt a little blush spread across my face.

 "Thanks Noya-senpai!" I yelped happily. 

Kageyama threw me a few more sets before Daichi called out "Okay guys, we're gonna end practice early! Use this free time to rest, eat, or play in the snow." I was so excited, I love snow!! It's so pretty and fluffy. Natsu loves to build snowmen with me, I couldn't wait! I raced to the Club Room to change. </p><p>When I started changing I realized I didn't have anything for snow or the cold. I was instantly filled with dread, I was going to have to walk home in the cold with only a light jacket. I quickly changed so I could start the trek home. As I was leaving Noya-Senpai noticed my lack of weather protection, ran over to me and asked, "Hey Hinata, where's your coat?" 

"Oh, hey, Noya-Senpai. I forgot to bring mine today. So I'm gonna try to get home fast so I don't freeze." I explained sheepishly.</p><p>"Well, what kind of Senpai would I be if I let my favorite Kouhai freeze?" He asked taking off his coat and jacket. "Here, you can have this to help you stay warm. It should fit seeing as we're about the same size." He gave the jacket to me and put his coat back on.

 "Wha-What? No, Noya-Senpai, I can't take this. It's your jacket, I can't." I stammered out. 

"It's fine. I have my coat to keep me warm. You only have that light jacket of yours." He argued back. </p><p>"Fine." I said defeated.

 As I started to leave Nishinoya asked, "How about we walk home together, since we're both ready and we live in the same direction?" 

"Oh, ummm. Sure." I said. So we started to walk. 

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" He asked awkwardly. 

"Uhh, practice I guess." I also said awkwardly. 

"That spike of yours was even faster and higher than your other ones I swear!" He exclaimed.

 "Really? You think so?" I asked happily.

 "Definitely! You and Kageyama working together is insanely good." Noya-Senpai explained. 

"Your getting faster to you know! Your reaction time is quicker than ever." I pointed out. 

"Yeah I know, but you've had a bigger improvement" He countered. "Hey, Hinata. Are you sure your warm enough? I never asked." Noya-Senpai questioned. </p><p>"Yeah, just a bit cold. It isn't that bad though" I replied. </p><p>"Ok, just making sure you aren't suffering." He said.</p><p>
  <strong>*Time Skip Because I'm bad at Dialogue*</strong>
</p><p>Me and Nishinoya-Senpai had just split since he had to go home and I had to get home too. We live about a half kilometer from each other, so I still had a few minutes to go. I would get on my bike but I don't wanna slip and get hurt. 'At least I had some time to myself.' I thought to myself. I've always thought Nishinoya-Senpai was cute. I knew I definitely had a crush on him. The only problem is, he definitely doesn't have one on me.</p><p>There is no way he doesn't have a thing for Kiyoko. She is so pretty compared to me. I don't hate her though, she's really nice and super helpful. I just wish that Nishinoya liked me instead. <strong>(A.N. God I'm making him sound like a jealous high school girl, XD)</strong> </p><p>"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled as I walked through the door. 

"Welcome home honey!" My mom called from the living room. "What do you want for dinner?" 

"Tamago Kake Gohan!"I called back. 

"There should be some in the fridge, help yourself." 

"Okay, thanks!"</p><p>After I ate dinner, I asked Natsu if she wanted to build a snowman with me. <strong>(A.N. DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN!!)</strong> 

"Yes!! I'd love to build a snowman!!" She screamed with joy. 

"Haha, I knew you would." I laughed. "Come on, let's go put our snow gear on." I said as I walked to the closet.</p><p>When we got outside, I made a snowball and started to roll it in the snow. It'd been snowing for about an hour now so there was a lot of snow on the ground. Once it had gotten to a medium size I called Natsu over "Hey Natsu, come help me roll the snowman's body." 

"Ok!!" She squealed excitedly. She loved building snowmen.</p><p>The body was done, all we needed to do now was get the head on. I told her, "Natsu, go get a carrot while I put the head on." She ran inside. I grabbed the head and pulled it up onto the body. Natsu came back with a carrot. "Here, hop on." I said as I crouched down. She jumped on my back, I stood up so she could put the carrot on. </p><p>"Now we need to find some rocks and sticks." I told her. We started looking around. 

"I found some Shoyo!" She yelled, holding up a stick and some rocks. 

"Good job Natsu!" I called back, "Now we just need one more stick and a few more rocks." </p><p>We ended up spending about 2 minutes looking for the rocks, we had found the stick pretty quickly. "I found some rocks Natsu." I shouted to her. 

"Ok! Come on! Let's put them on Gray!" She excitedly shouted. 

"Gray? Is that what you named him?" I asked chuckling. 

"Yeah." She responded. </p><p>After we had finished with 'Gray' we had a snowball fight. I let Natsu win because she's 5 and I didn't want to make her cry. After the snowball fight we went inside for the night, it was about 7 now.</p><p>I went to my room. I grabbed a book and hopped on my bed to read it for an hour. While reading I sneezed a few times but didn't think anything of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You're Burning Up!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> *Hinata POV* </strong>
</p>
<p>When I woke up in the morning, I felt kinda dizzy. But I just chalked it down to using to much energy yesterday. So, I got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. I found a note on the counter.</p>
<p> 'Dear Hinata, I got a call last night from my job saying I had to go on a last minute business trip. I dropped your sister off at your grandmothers. If you don't feel comfortable being alone for the next few days. See if you can spend the night with a friend or you can go to grandma's house. Sorry for how last minute this is. Love you!! xoxo -Mom P.S. Here is your grandmas number in case you need it: XXX-XXX-XXXX.'</p>
<p> That explains why it was so quiet this morning. Well, if I get uncomfortable I can stay with Kageyama or Grandma. I quickly ate breakfast and started biking to school. The roads were plowed and salted by now so it was safe for me to bike again. I sneezed again at a red light. My nose was starting to run too. I figured my nose was just running from the cold.</p>
<p>When I got to school, I parked my bike and ran inside to warm up. 
 
"Hey Hinata!!" I heard. I turned around and saw Nishinoya running straight at me. He pulled me into a hug when he got to me. I blushed like crazy. I don't know why, this definitely wasn't the first time he had hugged me. It had became an almost daily occurrence. I hugged him back then pulled away. </p>
<p>"Hey, Noya-Senpai! How are you today?" I asked still blushing a little.</p>
<p>"I'm good! Is something wrong? You've been acting off lately." He replied.</p>
<p>"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been distracted is all." I said.</p>
<p>"What's been distracting you?" He asked in wonder.</p>
<p>"I might have a crush on someone." I said, embarrassed. </p>
<p>"You have? Who is it? Who is it? Tell me! Is it Yachi?" he practically yelled. God, he is so hyper.</p>
<p>"No it isn't Yachi. It-" I took a deep breath. I hadn't told him I was gay yet. I knew he would be fine with it. Daichi and Sugawara have been together for over a year. 
"It's not a girl." I said hesitantly. "Noya-Senpai, I'm gay." Nishinoya's face showed no reaction. "Noya-senpai?" I asked anxiously.</p>
<p>"Huh, oh. Cool! I had no idea. Sorry, it took me a minute to process, that's awesome! Now tell me!!! Who is he? " He responded fervently.</p>
<p>"It's-" I was cut off by the school bell ringing 'Thank God.' I thought internally. "Sorry, I gotta go to class!" I said, not sorry at all. "Bye Noya-Senpai!!!" I shouted to him running to class.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Time Skip to Lunch Because I'm Not Writing About School*</strong>
</p>
<p>I sat at a bench outside with my coat, scarf and earmuffs on, eating lunch. "Hey! Hinata, why aren't ya eating inside?" I heard Kageyama call over.</p>
<p>"I prefer eating outside, it's quieter. Why're you out here?" I questioned.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm just getting my flavored milk." He replied. I went back to eating, still sniffling a little. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked "You've been sniffling a lot recently."</p>
<p>"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I said. </p>
<p>"Ok" He replied simply. He got his milk then went back inside to eat, leaving me to my thoughts. I was still feeling dizzy again but this time I was sweating as well. 'Maybe I'm sick...' I pondered. 'Nah, I'm probably just overheating from wearing to much. It is only about 0 degrees out, what I'm wearing is definitely a bit excessive.' I hypothesized.</p>
<p>
  <strong> *Time Skip to Practice* </strong>
</p>
<p>When I got to practice, my dizziness was getting worse. I pushed through the dizziness and grabbed a ball. "Kageyama! Toss me some sets!" I yelled to him. </p>
<p>"Sure!" He yelled back.</p>
<p>When I ran up to spike the ball, I stumbled a bit but managed to hit the ball. The spike was weaker than my other spikes and Kageyama clearly noticed. </p>
<p>"Hinata you dumbass!! That spike was weak and you stumbled!! Get your head out of the clouds!" He shouted at me.</p>
<p>"Sor-" I was cut off. </p>
<p>"Shut up! He made a mistake! So what?" I heard someone yell, I looked over my shoulder and saw Noya-Senpai panting angrily. </p>
<p>"He shouldn't be making mistakes like that! Not when he shouldn't be tired!" He argued. </p>
<p>"Just shut up and set for Asahi!" Nishinoya shouted back. During this I had gotten up and sat down at the bench. Noya ran over to me and asked "Hey, are you feeling okay? That was pretty weird for you." He put emphasis on the 'was'.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I've just been feeling dizzy." I said truthfully.</p>
<p>"Huh, weird." Was his only comment. He felt my forehead, "Holy crap, Hinata, you're burning up like hell!" he exclaimed pulling his hand away. </p>
<p>"You're probably sick from not being properly dressed for the cold yesterday." He commented. He's probably right.</p>
<p>"Yeah, probably. God, of course my mom had to leave for a business trip today of all days." I complained.</p>
<p>"Your mom left for a business trip today? So you'll be home alone for a while?" He asked, worried. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'll be fine though. I can stay wi-" he cut me off again.</p>
<p>"Nope. I'm taking care of you, it's my fault you got sick." He said, picking me up. </p>
<p>"Whoa! What're you doing?" I asked. </p>
<p>"Daichi!" He called out. "Hinata isn't feeling good, I'm gonna take him home."</p>
<p>"Ok, hope you get better Hinata!" He called back.</p>
<p>Nishinoya took me to the club room where all our stuff was. "Put your winter stuff on. I'm taking you to my place." He said. 

"But-" I started to protest. "No buts! I am taking care of you." He interrupted. I realized I wasn't gonna be able to win.

 "Fine." I said tired.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So uh, I wasn't sure when to end it so I chose there. Thank you for reading chapter 2. A different friend is editing this fic as you've probably seen by the creators.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, I've decided to orphan this fic. I know I'm never going to finish it or probably write for it again. Sorry and thank you for reading it. Whether it's before or after it's orphaned. All 3 of mine are being orphaned. Sorry again. I know this fic only got to 2 chapters.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>